


Миссионерская невыполнима

by fandom_Kylux_2016, theyra



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyra/pseuds/theyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло и Хакс учатся смешивать предательство и наслаждение, чтобы достичь общей цели: свергнуть Сноука раньше, чем он об этом прознает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссионерская невыполнима

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missionary Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239404) by [ofamaranthlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie). 



Вскоре после того, как Хакс возвращается в свою каюту после смены, на пороге объявляется Кайло со скучающим выражением лица и без объяснений. Но их и не требуется. Хакс знает, что у Кайло есть новости — результат его встречи со Сноуком утром; по крайней мере, он это подразумевает своим сигналом: облизывает нижнюю губу и убирает волосы с лица. «Нам нужно поговорить». Хакс наигранно вздыхает, словно Кайло Рен — не больше, чем вредное насекомое, что постоянно действует ему на нервы. В этом есть большая доля правды, однако Хакс все равно впускает Кайло.

 

Они не сразу начинают говорить. Это еще одна мера предосторожности, просто на случай, если кто-то найдет способ подслушать их тайные встречи. Таким образом, если шпион и есть, он не услышит ничего, кроме тяжелых вздохов между поцелуями-укусами и шороха небрежно снимаемой одежды. Даже если это и предполагается просто как препятствие, Хакс определенно не имеет ничего против этой части. Он не торопится, кусая ключицы Кайло и оставляя на них засосы, проводя руками в перчатках по бокам, пока не добивается плохо сдерживаемого стона. Немного наслаждения не повредит, прежде чем они перейдут к делу; судя по тому, как Кайло выгибается от каждого прикосновения, он тоже с этим согласен.

 

Деловой разговор начинается только тогда, когда Кайло насаживается на два пальца Хакса с тихим гортанным стоном.

 

— Все так, как мы думали? — спрашивает Хакс.

 

Вопрос туманен, но он верит, что Кайло поймет, что он имеет в виду. Три дня назад Кайло трахнул его сзади и прошептал на ухо, что Сноук хочет встретиться с ним на своей планете, и скоро. Неудивительно, что логистика встречи всплыла сегодня.

 

— Да, — отвечает Кайло, срываясь на шипение, когда Хакс добавляет третий палец в беспощадном темпе.

 

Хакс согласно хмыкает, растягивая Кайло; влажные звуки мешаются с прерывистыми стонами Кайло, который выгибается на кровати, до побелевших костяшек сжимая простыни.

 

— Близко… Я буду так близок, я близок, Хакс, можно я…?

 

Провернув пальцы так, что Кайло охает и откидывает голову, Хакс раздумывает над отчаянной, умоляющей фразой и читает между строк. Кайло не просит разрешения кончить. «Я буду стоять прямо перед ним. Я увижу белки его глаз. Позволь мне убить его». Хакс неодобрительно цокает языком, медленно вытаскивая пальцы, не обращая внимания на жалобный звук от Кайло в ответ.

 

— Нет. Мы же не хотим ничего _преждевременного_ , не так ли? — отвечает Хакс, протягивая руку за смазкой.

 

— Прежде… — Кайло замолкает с возмущенным выдохом, сердито глядя на него. — Иди ты нахуй, это не смешно.

 

— Возможно, в следующий раз, и это и не должно было быть смешно, ты, нетерпеливый мальчишка, — бормочет Хакс, дразняще притираясь головкой члена ко входу.

 

Ему нравится тянуть время, растягивать процесс, пока Кайло не начнет захлестывать желание принадлежать.

 

Кайло стискивает зубы, до боли сжимая плечи Хакса пальцами. Не обращая на это внимания, Хакс ждет одно простое словечко, которое принесет Кайло то, что он так отчаянно желает.

 

— Пожалуйста, — выплевывает Кайло, словно ему физически больно просить, словно они оба не знают, как Кайло любит быть во власти Хакса.

 

— Молодец, — тихо говорит Хакс и входит одним плавным движением. Кайло выдыхает, пытаясь расслабиться.

 

Хакс начинает в медленном темпе, ни к чему торопиться и заканчивать раньше, чем они разберутся с делом. На короткое время в каюте становится тихо, слышны только тихие звуки соприкосновения кожи, тяжелые вздохи и стоны. Когда они устанавливают четкий ритм, Хакс переключает внимание с жаркого тела Кайло на их текущую миссию.

 

— Когда?

 

Кайло поднимает руку к шее Хакса, заставляя того почти вздрогнуть от жеста, но он вовремя берет себя в руки. Пальцы скользят по месту, где бьется пульс, а затем Кайло выводит цифру 2 на коже. Два дня. Больше, чем рассчитывал Хакс, но все равно недостаточно, как ему кажется. Он позволяет неудовлетворению выразиться в резком толчке бедрами, от чего Кайло царапает его плечи, закусывая до крови губу. Хакс наклоняется и слизывает каплю, жадно целуя.

 

— Я необходим? — спрашивает он, едва отстранившись от губ Кайло.

 

— Крифф, _да_ , — стонет Кайло. В другой ситуации Хакс двигался бы сильнее, жестче, чтобы снова услышать эти прерывистые мольбы. Но здесь и сейчас кровь отливает от лица, и он замедляется.

 

— Серьезно? — шипит он, ища подтверждения, потому что, крифф побери, он не рассчитывал на это. Кайло морщится и смотрит на Хакса так, будто в жизни не слышал ничего глупее.

 

— Что? Нет, конечно. «Да» как «да, вот так, не останавливайся», — говорит Кайло, вдавливая лодыжку в поясницу Хакса, побуждая к действию. Хакс облизывает губы и призывает на помощь все терпение и самоконтроль, чтобы не задушить Кайло.

 

— Паршивец ненасытный, — фыркает Хакс, и одобрительный стон Кайло превращается в полузадушенный вскрик, когда Хакс меняет угол и проходится по его простате.

 

Они едва начали, а Кайло уже выглядит доведенным до предела: волосы разметались по подушке, лоб блестит от пота, рот постоянно приоткрыт, пока Кайло наблюдает за Хаксом из-под полуприкрытых век темным, затуманенным взглядом. Хаксу никогда не надоест этот прекрасный вид. Но как бы ему ни нравилось наблюдать, как могущественный Кайло Рен теряет самообладание от его прикосновений, ему нужно продлить их встречу, так что Хакс меняет ритм с жестких толчков на более мягкий и глубокий темп. Кажется, это работает: дыхание Кайло выравнивается, взгляд фокусируется на Хаксе. Довольный собой, Хакс касается большим пальцем губ Кайло, замирая на вдохе, когда Кайло забирает его в рот, облизывая.

 

— Мне нужна поддержка. Больше глаз для разведки периметра, прежде чем мы войдем внутрь, — говорит Кайло, выпуская палец Хакса, проводя руками по его спине. — Как думаешь, сможешь _протянуть руку помощи_?

 

Кайло акцентирует просьбу, с ухмылкой потираясь членом о живот Хакса, размазывая смазку, и, ладно, возможно, Хакс заслужил этот каламбур.

 

— Со временем, — соглашается Хакс, делая резкий толчок — настолько, чтобы стереть эту глупую ухмылку с лица Кайло. — Скажи, сколько.

 

Царапая спину Хакса, Кайло приподнимается, проводя губами по челюсти, прежде чем постучать пальцем один-два-три раза. _Их собственный код. Каждый полный стук означает два. Шесть штурмовиков._

 

— Выполнимо. Получишь раньше, чем кончится ночь, — он уже обдумывает, кто лучше всего подойдет: шестеро, проявившие себя компетентными, но не настолько умелые или полезные, чтобы подумать дважды перед тем, как отправить их на казнь, если станут помехой. Позже, когда они неминуемо трахнутся во второй раз, Хакс выведет их номера на бедре Кайло губами или пальцами.

 

Возможно, Кайло слышит эту мысль, учитывая, как он сильнее вдавливает лодыжки в спину Хакса и запрокидывает голову, открывая бледную шею. Не в силах устоять перед зрелищем подчинения, Хакс, легко прикусывая, целует шею Кайло, поднимаясь до уха.

 

— Найди слабые места, — шепчет он, кусая раковину и наслаждаясь тем, как вздрагивает Кайло. — Проверь ракетные установки на входе и найди способ, как быстро их отключить.

 

Кайло путается пальцами в волосах Хакса, с силой дергая, заставляя Хакса охнуть от боли-удовольствия. Ему нравится это не так, как Кайло, который плавится и становится на удивление уступчивым от малейшего рывка, но достаточно, чтобы Кайло использовал это против него.

 

— Мне нужны детали, — так же тихо говорит Кайло, снова оттягивая волосы Хакса, обнажая зубы в улыбке, когда тот вздрагивает. — Я найду причину, чтобы поддержка этим занялась, но ты должен дать мне больше, чтобы было с чем работать.

 

— О, я дам тебе больше, — практически рычит Хакс, дергая волосы Кайло в ответ, пока тот не отпускает собственную хватку с тихим стоном, расслабляясь.

 

Жар опаляет внутренности, когда Кайло забрасывает ногу выше на спину Хакса, углубляя угол ради собственного удовольствия, и его взгляд снова туманится от наслаждения. Если бы у них еще были темы для обсуждения, Хакс бы не допустил такого маневра, но, вероятно, они обменялись достаточным количеством информации для этой встречи. Тихо пробормотав «давай, покажи мне, как тебе это нравится», Хакс увеличивает темп, трахая Кайло во всю силу, заставляя того дрожать и давиться полупонятными благодарностями и просьбами «сильнее, дааа, Хакс, дай мне кончить, дай мне кончить». Кайло требуется всего несколько жестких движений на члене, чтобы кончить с долгим прерывистым стоном. Это зрелище — все, что Хаксу нужно, чтобы последовать за ним, приглушенно застонав в плечо Кайло.

 

Они замирают на мгновение, тяжело дыша, приходя в себя после оргазма. Однако Хакс отстраняется от Кайло и седлает его бедра, стараясь не сильно давить на его член. Кайло наблюдает за каждым его движением, словно змея за заклинателем, и Хакс спокойно встречает этот взгляд, проводя пальцем по сперме на животе Кайло.

 

— Подробности, — говорит Хакс, и Кайло хмурится, сосредотачиваясь.

 

Медленно, чтобы Кайло успел уловить, Хакс пишет серию координат на его животе, по числу за раз. Когда он снова обмакивает палец в подсыхающую сперму, от него не укрывается, как Кайло закусывает губы, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. Записав последнее число, Хакс поднимает взгляд и видит, как Кайло смотрит на координаты потемневшими глазами, подрагивая всем телом с каждым тяжелым вздохом. Хакс дает ему достаточно времени, чтобы запомнить, прежде чем спросить:

 

— Запомнил?

 

Кайло просто кивает, все еще смотря на подсыхающую сперму на своем животе. Хакс не уверен, что Кайло действительно запомнил, но он просто заставить повторить их уже на себе в качестве теста завтра. Кайло облизывает губы на этой мысли, кажется, он не возражает.

 

— Хорошо. — Хакс наклоняется и слизывает каждый знак медленным широким движением, стирая все следы их плана. Закончив с этим, он встречает взгляд Кайло, полный обновленной энергии, горячий как угли. Это дикий, яростный жар, тот, что опьяняет Хакса и прожигает насквозь. Чем дольше они смотрят друг на друга, тем сильнее он ощущает схожий огонь внутри себя, сочетание страсти и вкуса их неминуемой победы, правления вместе, Императора и Рыцаря, как и должно быть. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Хакс медленно горячо целует живот Кайло, словно давая обещание. «Мы победим».

 

Когда Кайло подтягивает его ближе, накрывая губы долгим поцелуем, они как будто снова скрепляют их мятежный договор. «Да, мы победим».


End file.
